Episode 1580 (26 February 1998)
Synopsis Ian's handing out election leaflets, but he's having problems with the children who are sulking and generally being difficult and asking for their mother. However, Ian does make time to see Kathy and ask if the drunk in the Vic last night was the same one Phil had the affair with before. Later, he gets a call from his solicitor who has seen the social worker's report recommending that Ian get custody of all three kids. When Cindy arrives for a visit later, he can't resist telling her and she's shocked and upset by the news, and leaves almost in tears. Meanwhile, Peggy asks Grant if the drunken tart was the same one as before. Grant denies all knowledge. Peggy mutters darkly that the tart has probably got Phil drinking again. Phil turns up at the tube station, and Annie asks him what's going on. Phil says he spent all night with Lorna trying to persuade her not to top herself. Annie complains that he's not concentrating on the business, and she may have to find someone else. Phil goes to see Kathy later and mentions his nightmare evening, as he had to hide the kitchen knives. Kathy is unsympathetic, saying that he hasn't been on the receiving end of an alcoholic before, and what did he think it was like? He asks how she found out and Kathy says she turned up at the refuge. Phil is annoyed and blames Alex, asking why he got Kathy involved. Kathy says Alex didn't, it was Sarah, and it was a coincidence. Jessie is thrilled that her mother is visiting, Mark and Ruth less so, and they argue yet again while discussing it with the social worker. Simon and Tony chat amicably about the previous night's party and Tony invites Simon for a coffee and it's all very civilised. Huw and Lenny are not talking as Lenny keeps on hassling Huw to make some arrangements about going to Wales for the funeral, while Huw tells Lenny that he's not going and he's not interested as he hated his father anyhow. Lenny has a surprise for Huw though, as Hayley turns up to drag him to the funeral. Huw is stubborn, but they reminisce about the reasons Huw left - apparently he was about to be married and his bride-to-be found him in bed with her sister the night before. Hayley says Huw just did it to humiliate their father, and Huw agrees this was a big bonus from his point of view, although he did fancy the sister. Huw moans that his father ruined his life - he even gave up art school to please him but to no avail. Hayley says his father was upset when he left, but too stubborn to phone and apologise, and Huw was the same. Huw says he's not going back to Wales and that's final, and goes to the Vic. There, Ruth, who has heard the news, corners him and tells him how she was mostly relieved when her father died, as she hated him but she went to the funeral for the family's sake, and it was good because she finally let go and doesn't resent him any more. Then Huw chats to Barry who has just sold his house and is giving the proceeds to Roy as he's so indebted to him. Huw goes home and says he'll pack and come with her, just as Hayley is leaving for the train home. Credits Main cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Steven Beale - Stuart Stevens *Lucy Beale - Casey Anne Rothery *Peter Beale - Alex Stevens *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman Guest cast * Hayley Edwards - Karin Diamond * Jessie Moore - Chelsey Paden Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes